You and Me
by herhazeleyescryforyou
Summary: While her family fight against the newborns Bella is unaware of the fact that her life is about to be turned upside down. With a death and someone unexpected showing up Bella is left to deal with the pain but shes not alone..sorry bad summary lol
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge

Bella's POV

My heart was racing and the burning coursed through my veins like a wildfire. I screamed, so loud I thought my lungs might burst; I begged for someone to just make it stop but it was no use the burning continued. How long had I been like this? Days? Seemed like weeks. I could feel my body gaining strength, not just physically but sensually I could hear almost everything. The fire began to seep toward my heart, the hotter it got in my chest the faster my heart beat. It had to be over, how much more of this pain could I be expected to endure? And finally my heart stopped, and when I opened my eyes I didn't expect who was standing beside me smiling.

"Darling Bella, your awake!" said the angel with his piercing golden eyes and sweet honey colored hair. He was my angel.

Edward POV

I could feel the pressure in the air begin to change and even without my enhanced abilities, I knew the fight was starting. I was in the clearing with Bella, standing so statuesque and I could see the fear and anxiety painted all across her beautiful face. She was so scared for all of us, well my family I was in no danger, and thankfully at the moment neither was she. Watching the fight through the eyes and ears of the pack was fascinating, they were so calm and collected, something I was not sure if I could be in that situation. I watched as the newborns split up and headed in two directions, one side toward my family and the other to the wolves. Everything was going according to plan, and then I saw her. She came stalking to my family like they were what she was after, but it wasn't. She was looking for Bella, my beautiful Bella. Alice was the first to go near her, they danced, but neither gaining any advance. At an instant Jasper was by her side trying to fight off another vampire, Riley, he was a newborn just to the one year mark, he fought with such passion and diligence and eventually the had Jasper nearly to the ground. Alice turned to look at Jasper and Victoria caught her off guard, tearing a chunk out of Alice's left arm. Alice hissed, so did I.

"What's happening?" I heard her voice strain on the words, I turned to look at the girl all but forgotten standing beside me.

"Victoria" I spit through my teeth, the loathing seeping through each syllable.

Bella looked at me terrified and confused. I didn't need to read her thoughts to know she had misinterpreted what I meant.

"She's fighting Alice, and a newborn buddy of hers has a good grip on Jasper" I looked back to the fight where Alice was so desperately trying to help Jasper but at the same time trying to save herself. Her focus was going in and out and I could tell she was seeing something, but what? I wasn't close enough to hear her thoughts. Why had I decided to stay behind? How could I do this to my family? I turned to Bella no longer being able to endure it.

"I have to go help, Alice and Jasper, they need me" I looked at her pleading with her. She began to tear a little but I couldn't let that stop me I had to help my family I couldn't stand and do nothing.

"Go" she said, and relief washed through me, "Go save Alice. Please be careful" I smiled glad that she wasn't going to fight me on it. I leaned down and kissed her forehead and then her lips.

"I will. Stay here with Seth. I'll be back as soon as I can." I looked at her and I could see she was holding back all her tears, she would let them go when I was gone, "I love you Bella, my dearest sweet Bella, I love you"

"I l-love you too" her voice broke a little at the end as she held back more tears.

I reached the fight in a matter of seconds. I could see Jasper struggling against the newborn, and finally I saw Alice and _her_. I let out a loud snarl and Victoria looked at me for a moment, she smiled, and then looked back at Alice. Alice was practically defenseless, she was having a vision, I saw her vision and I couldn't believe it. I turned to look at Jasper and then I heard it, there was the sound of metal tearing and screeching, I turned back and Victoria had Alice's head hanging by just the smallest patch of skin. She reached and took out a small lighter. Jasper screamed, crying out in pain, and there on the ground lay sweet, silly Alice burning to death. There was nothing I could do for her now, accept what she would have wanted. I ran to Jasper and got the newborn off him so he could have a fair fight then I turned to Victoria. She was smiling again, I couldn't take her smugness anymore. I reached out to her and grabbed hold of her neck and then pulled her closer, her thoughts hit me like a wall of bricks. She thought of how easily she believed it would be to get away from me and back to Bella, she wanted to kill my precious Bella. There was no way I was letting that happen.

"You'll never touch her" I hissed

"We shall see" she twisted her mouth into a grin and lunged at me. I stepped into a defensive crouch and was prepared to strike back, but she never touched me. I looked to my side and she was on the ground being held there. Where had she come from? What was she doing here? More importantly why was she helping me?

_

* * *

_

_Okay so I know first chapter is very short...I will try to get the rest of them longer...but when i got to that part I figured it was a good place to stop. _

_Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. Do you think you know who showed up to help Edward? Tell me what you think...I hope to have chapter 2 up soon...but with homework and all it may take awhile lol _

_Thanks for reading....and please please review..even if you hate it...if you do tell me what u didnt like and how u think i can make it better...THANK YOU!! _

_-Chelsea! _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alice's POV (before she died)

The newborns had split up and were coming toward us. Everyone was in their place. The visions flowing were normal, just pictures of everyone fighting. Everything looked like it would go fine. Bella was right that it was Victoria. Well, she's not getting near my little sister, I'll make sure of that. I saw her come into the clearing, her eyes pitch black, and it appears she's made a new little friend.

"Riley!" Victoria shouted, "Remember why we're here, focus," she told him and I saw what she meant. Jasper stood behind me, and she didn't want her precious Riley to fight him.

"Victoria," I hissed at her. She looked at me then back at Riley.

"Well, maybe a few minutes here wouldn't hurt," she sneered, not taking her eyes off me. I lunged at her but it did no use. She dodged me. We fruitlessly continued this, both dodging each other. Then the visions came, dangerously distracting me. The first was of Edward coming here. Why would he leave Bella? Was he stupid? Then it changed and it was Bella this time. One of us. Who changed her? I saw Victoria kill me. But Jazz… I wished he wouldn't be here for that. "Ouch, damn it!" Victoria tore a chunk out of my shoulder. I looked to Jasper and Riley had him. I searched the future, needing to make sure he'd be okay. There. He'll be fine. But the vision is off, who's with him? Bella!? Bella with my Jasper. What the hell? Where is Edward? I searched for him. Oh my…? Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! What in Gods name will possess you to be with her? Honestly Edward…of all people…Tanya?!?! How could he do that to Bella? Then I remembered the vision of Bella with Jasper. And it all went black…

Tanya's POV

I felt terrible for turning down help to the Cullen's. They would have helped us. So I really had no choice. I had to come, even if the rest of my family wouldn't join me. And if I just so happen to get to Edward, then all the better. When I finally found them, I could tell something bad had happened. I saw the woman I guessed was Victoria, Laurent had spoken of her a few times. I saw the fire in front of her, but who was burning?

"ALICE!!!" I heard Jasper cry out. If he could have cried he would have been in hysterics. Wait, Alice, did he mean Alice was the one burning. No! Edward threw the newborn off Jasper and turned to the red-headed witch.

Then he spoke to her, saying: "You'll never touch her." What? Who is he talking about?

"We shall see." She crouched, ready to lunge at Edward. Oh no. Not gonna happen. I jumped after her knocking her to the ground and tearing a chunk out of her shoulder blade. She hissed at me but I didn't care. She had it coming. I looked up at Edward and he seemed shocked. Guess he didn't expect to see me.

"You all didn't think I'd let you have all the fun." I tried to smile, but it did nothing. Alice was gone, it was too soon for jokes. With a quick twist of her neck, Victoria's head snapped off. Edward helped me dismantle the rest of her and then took a lighter and threw a flame on her body. Moments later, Jasper began added pieces of the other newborns' bodies. Edward whispered Bella's name and then ran off. What happened now? Was Bella okay? I followed him to find out. We got to a clearing and the most God awful wet dog smell hit my nose. Ugh! What IS that?

"Seth! Bella!" He yelled both their names. Okay I knew of Bella, but who the heck is Seth. Then I realized the answer to both my questions. The stench was a werewolf, lovely, who I guess was Seth. He left his beloved Bella with a puppy. Ha! I had to snicker at that one. Edward heard and turned to glare at me. Oops. Well it was funny.

Bella's POV

It had been nearly half an hour since Edward left. I hated waiting. I hated being so weak and defenseless. Why did he insist on me staying mortal? If he had just changed me this could have all been avoided. I searched the forest line and back, glancing every few seconds at Seth to see if there was any change. He just sat there, intently watching the fight not, paying attention to my constant pacing. I wanted to go and help. I decided to try to convince Seth to come with me.

"If he's not back soon we have to go look for him." I told Seth. He looked at me and shook his head.

"Why not? He may need your help." I tried to make him see that he could get a chance to fight too. It didn't work, he just shook his head again. Dang it. I have to get better at this whole persuasion thing. I started pacing again.

"I hate this, where is he?!" I screamed and clenched my hands. Seth looked up and I turned and finally heard the voice I'd been praying to hear.

"Seth! Bella!" he yelled for us. I was so glad he was okay, but something was wrong. His face was a mixture of pain and shock. There was someone else with him. Obviously a vampire, but not one of the newborns. Her eyes were the same shade as Edwards. She has to be one of the Denali vampires, but which one. I couldn't concentrate on her for long. Something had happened, and from the look on their faces, it was something bad. What happened? Was someone hurt?

"Edward, what's wrong? Is everyone okay?" I asked. Their faces were sullen and they looked like they were about to cry, if it were possible. "Edward, please tell me what happened."

He looked up at me with pain "Alice." Realization hit me like a ton of bricks. The woman began to speak, but her voice was distant. The ground moved and I started falling. A pair of cold arms caught me before I hit the ground, and I could hear him calling my name, but it faded and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

________

Okay so I'm hoping you all dont want to kill me for not updating in so long...I hope that it won't happen again. Well here's chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters...or the Jasper POV...that is the lovley work of my beta nycitic(Joya) I just could not get my head in a place to write so thank you very very much to her.

hope you enjoy..please review and tell me what you think...even if you hate it(:

-Chelsea

Jasper's P.O.V.

Gone. That one word echoed through my head as wave after wave of grief and anger tried to force me to my knees. She can't be gone. No. This isn't right. She would've seen it. We would've known.

Finally I couldn't stand and my knees buckled. The pile of ashes smoldered before me in the light breeze that spread the stench of burning flesh around the field. I could feel myself shaking with some mixture of anger and sadness I'd never known. I was sobbing, but I couldn't hear it. Only just the silent roar in my ears. My chest was going to burst, I knew it. I clutched at my throat, unable to breathe, though I didn't need to.

"Jasper. You need to get up," Carlisle spoke in a soothing tone.

A solid wall of heart wrenching sadness slammed into me as a hand lightly touched my shoulder. I whirled around and a feral snarl ripped itself from my throat in Emmet's direction. Disbelief and then understanding touched me, immediately replaced by that same sorrow. I looked around at the solemn faces of my family. Esme wept silently on Carlisle's shoulder as he stared dejectedly at me. Emmet crouched before me with a concerned look on his face, and Rosalie stood away with her back to everyone, but it didn't hide the fact that she was trembling. Small tendrils of pity began to wrap around me as one by one the wolves turned their eyes to me.

Everyone's overwhelming distress continued to wash over me. No one bothered to be pleased that we'd won. I tried to focus in, to figure out what was mine. Among the myriad of feelings attacking me, I felt nothing but a slight pulling at the edges of my consciousness trying to take me under. I spun again, desperately hoping that behind me I'd see my Ali smiling like nothing had happened. I was only met by the slowly scattering pile of dust in the wind. A horrific cry pierced the air, startling me. Until I realized that the pitiful animalistic cry of grief was mine.

Before I had the chance to gauge the reactions of those around me, I ran. Harder and faster than I think I ever have. No one followed me. And among all the chaos that was my mind, I somehow still had the ability to laugh at the thought of running faster than Edward probably ever had.

Edward. All of this for him. That spoiled, selfish, eternal baby! And his precious little human. "Bella."

I spat venom with her name. I lashed out and was too far away to hear by the time the tree hit the ground. I should have killed her when I had the chance. She probably would have tasted fantastic. She's useless anyway. She only indulges his stupid fucking masochism. She probably wouldn't even make a good vampire.

It's all because of her that I lost Alice. And him. Another tree fell that I never heard hit the ground. Then two more. He just wouldn't fucking turn her. And he couldn't let any of us turned her, either. No. He just had to keep the little human, no matter how much she tortures **ALL** of us. He's a spoiled baby who sulks and has always gotten his way on everything. Their precious little golden boy that they always have to please. I should go kill her and see how he likes it.

If only I'd known I could've done something. I stopped and looked around me. I was halfway into Canada and an inch of snow covered everything. Behind me lay a clear path of destruction for miles. There wasn't a human for miles either. I bent over and rested my hands on my legs, more winded than I'd been since I was human. I fell to my knees, my hands on the ground. For the first time in over a century the snow felt cold.

Why couldn't it have been me. Me instead of my sweet Ali. I swear I'd trade with her in a heartbeat. Or to have her just a little longer. One more day. Just one more hour with her. I'd have told her how much I love her. I'd make sure she knew. Oh God please let me have her back. I'd do anything. Give anything. Is this my punishment? For what I've done in the past. I'll never do it again. I'll never touch another human, I swear. Just don't make me live without her. I can't. I can't.

I brought my hands to my throat. With all my strength I dug my fingers into my flesh. It wasn't even enough to break the skin. Up. Up and up I pressed, but it wasn't enough. No leverage, not enough strength. I brought my arm to my mouth. I opened my mouth as wide as I could. I dropped my arm back to my side.

Why bother? This _is_ death. What else would there be? I deserve this torture. Alice is lost to me forever. Nothing could ever be better or worse. I fell forward, my face buried in the snow. I sobbed, loud and broken. All sounds of nature ceased around me. There was fluttering and rustling, the escape of those with something to live for. I shook violently, my hands digging into the frozen ground. My head throbbed in a way I'd never felt and something in my chest shattered.

God only knows how long I stayed like that. Finally I sat up, soaking wet and still hiccupping slightly. I sat in silence for some eternity. When I moved again, it was to fall backwards. The sky was some shade of grey that made it impossible to tell the time of day. Warm flakes began drifting onto my face and as I watched them, my eyes drifted closed, and the blackness pulled me under.

_"Jazzy," she whispered. "Jazz. Jasper. Jazz, open your eyes."_

My eyes snapped open and I jerked upright. It was dark, but the stars glittered brightly, illuminating the clearing. She was standing not two feet in front of me. My Ali. In a flash I was with her, holding her tiny frame against me. I buried my face in her hair. She smelled so sweet. Her fingers dug into my shirt and I felt something warm and wet trickle down my face. I pulled back slightly and wiped at it. Clear, salty. A tear. An actual tear. I looked down at her and she smiled up at me with sad green eyes.

"Alice." I fell back to my knees, my hands still clinging on her tiny arms. "No. No. Ali no." My head shook back and forth pitifully.

"Jasper. Look at me," she whispered. I shook my head.

"No," I whimpered stubbornly.

"Jazz…" She knelt down in front of me and pulled me against her. It was my turn to grab onto her shirt, dress really, and cry. She held me and rocked gently, whispering comfort and humming softly.

We stayed like that for both too long and not long enough. "Alice?"

"Yes?"

"Did you know?"

She hesitated. "Only for a split second before it happened. There was nothing I could've done."

"But… But didn't Edward see it, too?"

"…yes…"

"Well why didn't he stop it!" I sat up and looked at her, my hands on her shoulders.

"He…was shocked. I was shocked. Jazz, it was supposed to happen."

"Supposed to happen? Alice, you were not supposed_ to die. You just _died_!"_

"Jasper, other things are supposed to happen. Now stop yelling at me."

I opened my mouth, but then snapped it back shut. I sighed dejectedly and hung my head.  
"What other things?"

"You… I can't tell you."

My head snapped up. "Why not?"

"Because it could change them. Some…difficult things are going to happen. Things will change. But you just have to let them. I have to go."

"Alice, no. I don't… I don't understand. You can't leave me again. Not yet!"

"I'm sorry Jazzy. I have to go."

-

I jerked awake. The sky was still grey and I was still alone in the snow. Things are supposed to happen. Things will change. What the hell's that supposed to mean. "I don't understand!"

It sucks not knowing shit.

-

Bella P.O.V.

The voices around me started becoming clearer, though I still didn't understand them. I didn't want to wake up. I didn't want to face one of my worst fears, but it was my fault it happened anyway. Alice. Dead. Burning. No. It wasn't real, it couldn't be, not Alice. What about my family. Carlisle and Esme lost their daughter. Rose, Emmett, and Edward lost a sister. And Jasper, how on earth could I ever look Jasper in the eyes ever again knowing that it was my fault that he just lost his beloved wife and mate. I didn't know what to do or what to say, but all too soon I regained consciousness. I was surrounded by 6 vampires and 2 wolves ( in human form). They all looked at me with both sorrow and concern evident on their faces. Emmett was the first to speak.

"Its about time you wake up there Baby Bells, we were starting to get a little worried." He smiled at me while leaning over and engulfing me in one of his bear hugs.

"Emmett. Can't. Breathe." I managed to choke out and he loosened his arms but still didn't let go.

"How long was I out?" I asked. This time Jake spoke up.

"About 3 hours. Dr. Fang over here gave you a sedative." He nudged Carlisle, who in turn gave a weak grin that quickly faded from his face. I looked around and finally realized we were back at the house. I was surprised to see that Seth had stayed, but more shocked to see a vampire I didn't know. I remembered her from the meadow. She obviously wasn't a newborn, since her eyes were gold. I guessed she was a Denali. She noticed me looking at her and put her hand out to shake mine.

"Hello Bella, I'm Tanya"

Ahh, now I knew who she was. I felt a small twinge of jealousy when I remembered Edward telling me about her.

"Hi Tanya," I managed back. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Seth whisper something to Jake and then leave. I looked up at Jacob curiously. He noticed and answered my unasked question.

"He's going to let the others know that you're okay. They're all pretty worried about you." Then he got a funny look on his face and continued, saying, "Especially Leah."

"Leah?" I questioned him.

"Yep. She wants to 'be friends,'" he said, using air quotes.

"Hm. That'll be interesting." Everyone else seemed as surprised by this as I was. They all knew of Leah's distaste for me. My eyes went to everyone in the room and when I got to the door I stopped. Someone was missing. "Where's Jasper?"  
No one would meet my gaze but finally Esme answered me. "He left for a little while. With everything going on and everyone's emotions on top of his own, it was just too much, so he went to be alone for awhile."

"Oh. That's good. He shouldn't have to deal with all of this. He's hurt enough." I was saying the words absent mindedly. I wished I could go to Jasper and comfort him. Although I was probably the last person he wanted to see. I mean it was my fault that the love of his life was dead. I didn't blame him for hating me, I hated myself. With my inner ramblings and self hatred, I was glad that Edward couldn't read my thoughts. Although that didn't stop him from reading my face.

"What's wrong, love?" Yeah, my face gave away a lot.

"Nothing. Just worried about Jasper, that's all." Well I wasn't lying.

"He's just dealing with the loss his own way. He'll be alright." It was Carlisle who chose to comfort me instead of Edward. Probably because he knew the truth of how badly Jasper was hurt. I just nodded my head, but didn't respond. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Edward say something to Jacob and then to everyone else, who began to file out of the room. Esme and Carlisle both came to give me reassuring hugs first and Emmett just patted my hair before leaving the room. Edward leaned in and gave me a small kiss on the cheek before walking out, leaving me alone with Jake.

"What's going on Jake?" I knew there was something they weren't telling me.

"Nothing Bells. They just need to go hunt. And you and I need to talk."

I was a little afraid of what this 'talk' might entail, but I trusted Edward that if anything bad were going to happen then he wouldn't have left. I shifted myself into a better sitting position so that Jacob could sit next to me on the couch.

"I'm so sorry about Alice. The pack was really becoming fond of her. We'll all miss her."  
I fought the tears that had been threatening to escape since I woke up. No, I would save that for when I was alone. I just nodded and slumped into his arms that he held open for me. It felt good to be in his arms, safe and warm. Something was off, though. The way he held me was different. It was more friendly. Less intimate then he used to try to be. I sat back up and looked at him.

"What happened while I was out?" I hadn't wanted to ask, but knew I needed to because something was definitely different with him. I couldn't help but stare into his face trying to decipher what was written all over it.

He smirked. "What are you staring at Bells?"

That's when it clicked. The way he said my name suddenly sounded more brotherly. The look in his eye was the same as if it were Sam, Quil, or Jared looking at me. That's when I realized what had happened while I was out.

"You imprinted!" I gasped. "Well, who is she? What's her name? Do I know her?" I couldn't believe it. Things were finally where they were supposed to be with Jacob and I. I had someone and now so did he.

"Bella calm down," he laughed at my, what I'm sure was dumbfounded, expression. "Her name's Vanessa. No, you don't know her. She's Embry's cousin from the Makah Reservation." I loved to see how happy she had already made him.

"Jake this is great! I'm so happy for you." Even with everything going on, being there with Jacob and seeing how happy he was made me able to smile, even if it was only a faint one.

"You have to meet her. She's with Embry now he's explaining all the wolf stuff to her."

"Aren't you supposed to be the one to tell her? She is your imprint."

"I was starting to tell her when Seth called and told me what happened with Alice. I hadn't known yet because I had to go home mid-fight. Haylin Uley had just changed and Sam was to busy to go so I went. That's when I met her. She and her brother were coming to stay with Embry and his mom, 'cause their Dad just passed away."

The way his eyes lit up when talked about her was incredible, but that didn't stop me from realizing what he'd said.

"Did you say Uley? As in Sam?"

"Yeah, his cousin. She's about the same age as Seth and didn't even show any signs. We all thought Sam would be the only Uley to change and that Leah'd be the only girl."

"Wow," was all I could manage. We sat in silence for a few seconds until Jacob finally broke it.

"So do you want to me her?"

"Huh, who?" I was lost.

"Vanessa. Keep up Bells" He laughed.

"Oh." I thought about it. "What about everyone here?"

I looked around suddenly remembering that they had left, and I had no clue when they'd be back.

"They all went hunting. They probably won't be back until late tonight. You could hang out at the res until then."

"Sure, I'd love to meet her." I smiled again. _Wow that feels weird to smile.  
_  
"Great! Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

**Haylin POV **  
Stupid family reunions. They're pointless. All we do is stand around play a few games and I have to let old people pinch my cheeks and tell me how "adorable" I am. I'm not freaking adorable! I'm 15 freakishly tall and more of a tomboy than most guys. How is that in any language ADORABLE? Stupid reunions. Ohh well guess I've gotta meet everyone here eventually since Dad's making me come down here for school. Well I guess that is kinda my fault. I shouldn't have gotten in that fight. But hey the idiot pissed me off.  
*Flashback*  
"Hey Hayley" Simon yelled from behind me. Really? Idiot.  
"My name is Haylin, thank you very much." I retorted. You'd think after knowing the kid since Pre-K he'd learn my name by now.  
"oh yeah. I forgot." wow he's an idiot. Doesn't surprise me though. When you've got a brain the size of a pop tab you tend to forget a lot.  
"Whatever." I turned to open my locker which he proceeded to slam shut.  
"Don't whatever me." Is he serious?  
"Excuse me muscle man…or should I say lack thereof. I think you should go away now because you're starting to really tick me off."  
"Please you're just like your mom. Crawl in the sheets with anything that's got 2 legs and a heartbeat. Nothing but a whore."  
With that I snapped. As he turned to laugh with his buddies I brought my fist up and caught his nose right when he turned back. He went to hold his nose leaving his stomach and, other areas open, big mistake buddy. One fist to the stomach and a knee to his manly parts. Well I guess again I should say, or lack thereof.

"Stupid bitch." He managed to choke out.  
"Whatever." I went to leave and ran into none other than, yep, the principal. Great.  
*End flashback*  
If the idiot wouldn't have filed that restraining order I wouldn't have to move in with Aunt Desiree and go the Quileute rez school.  
"Dad!" I whined again.  
"I don't wanna hear it pal. You know you can't go back there, and no fighting here either." He gave me the 'look' and then laughed and ruffled my hair. "I still have no idea where you learned that. You broke the boy's nose for gosh sakes."  
"Uh dad, you taught me that." I couldn't help but laugh.  
"Oh yeah," He chuckled, "oops."  
Dad's been a single parent since I was 6. That's when mom left for one of her many 'toys', that's what grandma called them. Mom never wanted a family; she hated the idea of a house on the corner, white picket fence, a husband, and kids, yeah all that jazz. Dad called her a 'free spirit' everyone else called her a 'whore'. I agree with everyone else. So, I was raised a Daddy's girl. The month after mom left, Dad took me to my first football game. At first I went just to make him happy, but after awhile I loved it. I was Daddy's little tomboy. Being how I am is sometimes great, other times not so much. I have more guy friends than girls, too much drama with girls. However having so many guy friends and being my mother's daughter, hanging around so many guys gets one hell of a reputation, and not a good one. Dad really shouldn't have been surprised about the fight. He's heard how everyone acts. It was only a matter of time. That's why he taught me to fight, so I could defend myself if need be. I was brought out of my thoughts by dad's 'subtle' cough.  
"What's up pal?"  
"Just thinking about…cousin Sam." I covered, pretty well actually.  
"You haven't talked about him for awhile. What's on your mind?"  
"Well he's the only cousin that I get along with and that I actually like to spend time with. But Aunt Desiree said that he's engaged now and all he does is spend time with Emily, his friends, and their girlfriends. What if he doesn't wanna spend time with me?" Okay so I wasn't completely lying. I really was worried Sam wouldn't like me anymore.  
"Pal," Dad always called me that, " That's not gonna happen, Sam will still love hanging out with his favorite cousin"  
I just kinda laughed. Dad was right, everything would be fine.  
"Here we are." by the time we got to the house Aunt Desiree was already on the porch. When I stepped out of the car she came and hugged me.  
"I'm so glad you're here sweetie, I missed you." she continued hugging me.  
"I missed you too Auntie." I smiled, "So where's Sam?"  
"Not sure. I'll call Emily and see if he's at the house."  
I went upstairs and put my things in the guest room while she called Emily. She was just hanging up when I came down the stairs.  
"So is he coming over?"  
"No honey, I'm sorry, he had to go out with some friends for a while, but he'll be back tonight for dinner."  
"So he couldn't come see his cousin that he hasn't seen in a year, he'd rather be with friends?"  
"Awh, sweetie I'm sure there was an emergency or something came up that he had to take care of." I stopped her there.  
"Whatever, I'm going to my room." I turned to leave when dad caught my arm. Huh?  
"Haylin Amelia Uley," Woah he never uses my full name, "that was uncalled for, apologize to your aunt right now."  
I don't know what happened but for the first time I yelled at my dad.  
"NO! Why should I?"  
"Go to your room!" And then somehow that teenage defiance kicked in yet again.  
"NO!" I yelled back at him as I stormed out the door and into the woods. Why was I so mad? Every girl fights with her dad. Not me though; I've never fought with him.  
"I hate this!" I slammed my fist into the nearest tree, surprisingly not breaking my hand in the process. "I hate him!" Tree punch #2 still didn't break anything. Punch #3 was interrupted my the footsteps and the voice that came with the.  
"Excuse me?" his voice sounded shy, and I didn't wanna deal with this right now.  
"What!" I turned to face him and put both hands of my hips.  
"Haylin Uley, correct?" I nodded and he continued, "My name's Collin. I'm a friend of Sam's. Are you okay?" Mr. polite and formal was really ticking me off.  
"Why the hell does it matter to you? I don't know you, you don't know me, so why don't you just go back the way you came and leave me the hell alone." Okay I know I was mad but I shouldn't have taken it out on this kid…he was being really nice, and I was being a jerk.  
"Maybe I could walk you back to your home?" And that's what did it. That's all it took to set me off. I was mad and shaking.  
"THAT. IS. NOT. MY. HOME!" I screamed and exploded, literally…kinda. I heard my clothes shredding and my body suddenly felt weird and it hurt. I went to scream again but all that came out was a howl.  
_What the heck. Did I just howl?  
Haylin its okay. Just please calm down. _I heard the voice but it was like it was in my head.  
_Who's there? _I looked around, up, down - PAWS! _What the hell? I have paws?  
It's me Collin and yes you have paws. _I looked to where the 'voice' came from and saw a giant black and gray wolf.  
_Ahhhhhh!  
Don't be scared. It's okay. You have to calm down.  
_That's when another 'voice' joined the conversation.  
_Collin what's going on who phased? _Wait a sec that sounds like Sam.  
_Sam? _I said looking around for him.  
_Haylin is that you?  
Yeah Sam its me. Where are you?  
I'm a few miles away. Jake can you and Collin help Haylin. Then take her to Emily's and wait til I get there.  
Sure thing Sam. _The 'voice' whom I'm guessing belonged to Jake said.  
_Geesh I've heard of 'voices in your head' and all but this is ridiculous. _I thought. All 3 of them laughed and Collin started to speak again.  
_Okay Haylin. You need to relax if you want to change back. Just think human, think about being human and acting human and you'll be able to change back. Relax. I'm gonna turn around. There's a blanket on the tree branch behind you.  
Why do I need that? _I was confused.  
_You…uhhhh….shredded your clothes. You need something to…um….cover yourself.  
Oh. _I said and began to do what he said. I could feel myself changing and it must have been working because he turned around. Once I was back on two legs I grabbed the blanket and pulled it around myself.  
"Thank you." I said petting the wolf  
"Haylin?" I turned and saw another guy. He was tall, about 6ft. Pretty well built. Tan. Dark hair, brown eyes kinda deal. Normally I'd be concerned but he pretty much radiated this brother-like protectiveness that made me feel safe.  
"Yes?"  
"My name's Jacob, Jake. Sam asked me to come."  
"You're a friend of Sam's?"  
"Yes ma'am. A very close friend."  
I nodded not entirely sure what to say. Suddenly it all came crashing down and completely overwhelmed I fell to the ground and started to cry. Jake came over and sat down next to me putting his arms around my shoulders as I just sat and cried. I must've fallen asleep because I woke up in a strange room. I rolled over on the bed and noticed a pile of clothes on the night stand, and a note.

_**These are Emily's but they should fit just fine. Go ahead and get dressed, then come downstairs. **_

_**Love, Sam. **_

I put on the clothes and to my surprise they did fit. I walked out of the room and took in a big breath and caught a whiff of food. As if on command my stomach growled so I walked downstairs. The kitchen was filled with people. There had to be almost 10 or 15 people. I found Sam pretty quickly.  
"Sam?" I said, scared about what was going on and that Sam didn't want me around anymore, my voice sounded like a little kid.  
"Haylin, sweetie, I'm so sorry." he said and game me a huge hug.  
"What's going on? What happened? What's wrong with me?" I felt like crying again.  
"Nothing is wrong with you. Just come with me, I'll explain everything."  
"Dad?" he was probably wondering where I was by now.  
"I called him and told him you were going to hang out with us here for awhile. Oh, I'm Emily by the way." Sam's fiancée introduced herself.  
"Haylin," I said, "nice to meet you." She nodded and Sam motioned to a door that led to the back porch.  
"Sam what's going on?"  
"Haylin, we have a lot to talk about."  
And we did. We sat there for almost 2 hours as he explained everything, how we were descendants of the Taha Aki, how everything with the vampires happened, the Cullens, Victoria, and the newborn army. He explained it all.  
"Do you have any questions?" he asked.  
"I can't tell Dad?"  
"No, no one but the council and the others in the pack are allowed to know."  
"And Bella, the vampires, and imprints." The imprint thing I still didn't quite understand but I'd save those questions for later.  
"That's right. Anything else?"  
"What do you do now? Since the newborns and Victoria are gone?"  
"Just patrol and keep an eye out for nomads that could pose a threat."  
"So for now its all safe?"  
"Yep."  
"Good." I sighed with relief.  
"I'm sorry about all this Hay. Once we knew that girls could phase too I checked in on you to make sure you didn't have any of the signs. That was 2 months ago though so I probably should've checked more than once."  
"I'm guessing anger issues are a sign?" I laughed and he nodded, "Well that explains a lot."  
"What do you mean?" he seemed confused.  
"Did you know I'm moving in with Aunt Desiree? Or why?"  
"Uh no, why?"  
"Broke a guys nose, and decreased his chances of having children."  
Sam laughed, "Ouch, What'd he do?"  
"Said I was just like mom." I dropped my head. Sam knew what I meant by that. No explanation needed.  
"Well if we can get mom and Uncle David to agree I think you should live with us. That way Em and I can help you and you don't have to worry about hiding all this. Would that be okay?"  
"Sure. Sounds like a good idea." It did actually. I wasn't a very good liar.  
"So you wanna meet the rest of the pack?" he gladly changed the subject.  
"Yeah?" I was actually kind of excited to meet my 'brothers' and the other girl wolf, Leah.  
"Okay let's go. He stood up off the porch and grabbed my hand to help me up and we walked into the kitchen with the pack and their imprints.  
"Everyone this is Haylin. Haylin this is Emily my fiancée and imprint. Quil and Claire, Jared and Kim, Paul and Rachael, and Vanessa, Jake's imprint. He and Seth had to go to the Cullen's. Then we have Leah, Embry, Brady, and you already met Collin."  
I said 'hi' to everyone and they all said 'hey' back. Other than Leah that is.  
"So this is the new girl." Oh no I hope she doesn't hate me already. "It's nice to meet you Haylin." She smiled and gave me a hug, which I gladly returned, thankful that she didn't hate me.  
**  
Collin POV  
**She snapped, she completely snapped. After Sam's cousin, Haylin, phased back; Jake said about 2 sentences to her and she cracked. She fell to the ground and started crying. Jake went over and tried to calm her down but it was no use, she just kept crying. I phased back to tell Sam what was going on. He said it would be fine and Jake could handle it. I hope he's right. By the time I phased back again Haylin had fallen asleep and Jake was carrying her to Emily's. We were almost there when Jake stopped dead in his tracks.  
"Uh Collin, can you take Haylin to Emily's and lay her on one of the beds so she can sleep?"  
"Yeah, sure. What's up?"  
"Nothing. Just tell Em to call Sam's mom and tell her that Haylin is gonna hang out with Sam and everyone for today. Oh and ask Em to get her some clothes. Sam'll be back soon."  
"Okay" He handed her over to me making sure to keep the blanket covering her and making sure she didn't wake up. I didn't question him any further. I just did what he said.


	5. Chapter 5

"Bell's I'm really not sure about this" Jake said.

"I have to, Jake, it's my fault Alice is dead and I know she would want me to try to help Jasper however I could. He's got to be so lost without her, I know I would be without Edward."

"Then let his family help him. He's an emotionally unstable, extremely lethal vampire, and I'm sorry to say it but you're a very fragile human."

"I was the closest to Alice. I'm hoping my connection with her can help him. Please Jake, please. You're the only one that can help me. The others will refuse."

"With damn good reason Bella"

"Jake." I gave him my best puppy dog look, while still trying to make him believe that I would be just fine talking to Jasper.

"Do you mind if I at least stay close?"

"No, I'm sorry but he'll be able to sense you and that won't help any. You have to let me do this by myself."

Jacob sighed, "Okay but at least take my cell phone, call one of us if there's any trouble or if you need help. And Bella, don't hesitate to use the phone. Promise?"

"I promise Jake. Thank you so much"

"Your welcome. Now get in the car, it may take a little while to find him."

" I know exactly where he is." Jake gave me a strange look but started the car and followed my instructions anyway.

We got to the little cottage pretty quickly, even though it was tucked in the woods down a small path to large for most cars. I had Jacob leave me at the end of the drive and with a deep breath I began walking down the path toward the house. I knew he wouldn't actually in the house but in the small garden out back. The family knew the house was here, Esme built it for Jasper and Alice soon after they came to live with the Cullens. Jasper and Alice stayed at the main house for the most part. Alice enjoyed being around everyone and most of the time the emotions were so calming and soothing to Jasper, but every so often they'd come to their little house in the woods. I would have thought Alice would prefer a much larger, more elaborate house but when she told me the story of it I understood why this house was not the case. There were things Alice could remember from her childhood. Not so much her teenage or adult life but when she was very young, around 6 or 7, she remembered living in a tiny cottage in the woods. Her mother spent all her time in the flower garden in the backyard. Alice would spend hours there while her mother braided her, then long, dark hair singing sweet songs or reading beautifully crafted novels. Shortly after her 8th birthday her mother was brutally murdered Alice forced to watch as she hid from the attackers. That was when she lost her mind. A few nights before the murder she had a nightmare that it was going to happen and when she tried to tell her mother she simply said it was a bad dream, nothing to worry about. Soon Alice was plagued with awful nightmares along with pleasant dreams that foretold the future. No one believed her and simply said she was making it up. Eventually the dreams drove her mad and they had her committed. That was all she could remember of her human years. The rest she believes she repressed because of the atrocious place they had put her in. Mental facilities then weren't so much to help you but instead tortured you. After her transformation and before she met Jasper she had been disoriented and confused, she didn't know who she was or where she had come from. She was scared, alone, and thirsty. Visions began to come to her and that was how she learned to hunt. After awhile the visions changed and she began to see pictures of a man. A beautiful man with a thick accent and honey colored hair. Then she saw a family. They were like her but different, they didn't hunt the same way she did and she wanted to learn more. She decided to find the first man because she felt he was key to finding the family. After she found them she started seeing this house that was like the one from her childhood and a flower garden that looked exactly like where her mother used to sing and read to her. Esme found her one night sobbing outside and Alice told her all about her mother and the home and the flowers. Soon after Esme had a surprise for her and she whisked Alice and Jasper away to a small cottage in the woods. If Alice could have cried she would have been bursting with tears, sad but happy at the same time. When she stepped into the garden Alice felt such a calm come over her, and for once it wasn't Jasper manipulating her emotions. She could feel her mothers presence and she thanked Esme endlessly for the amazing gift. A gift no one else could ever give her. A mother's peace and love. Alice spent days out here sometimes, sketch book in hand always. She was an amazing designer and this garden brought out the best in her abilities. She brought me here once. When I was upset because of my mom being so far away. That was when she told me all the stories of her life. Stories she had only ever shared with Esme and Jasper. Edward didn't even know. She had never thought of it around him. I knew Jasper would want to be somewhere he felt close to Alice, so he would be here. I walked through the house and looked out the back door into the garden and there he was, sitting on the ground below the tall pine tree in the center of the yard. He looked so worn and shut off. Since he didn't hear me come out he was quite obviously much worse than I imagined. I felt strange practically sneaking up on a vampire. Maybe he did hear but and just decided to ignore me. I knelt down and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Jasper?" He looked up with a blank and cold expression. "What do you want? Haven't you taken enough from me. Go back to your precious Edward and your dog. I'm sure they're all happy your alive. Even though you were never in any danger, no you saved that for the rest of us!"

"Jasper I'm so sor-"

"I don't give a damn if you're sorry." He stood up and began pacing, "You shouldn't be sorry your alive dammit! You forced Edward to stay behind, leaving less people on the field. Ally would've had a better chance with having him with her against Victoria. She had trained her play thing well, he was a better match for me than I expected. I couldn't help her, but Edward could've if he'd been there. If he hadn't been of with YOU!"

"I know Jasper, it's all my fault. She's gone and it's all my fault" I was starting to cry at this point.

"No! Stop! You don't get to feel sorry for yourself. If you had stayed away from my family none of this would've happened. We'd all be happy and whole, but we're not. There's always gonna be something missing now. No matter how much you try to fill the gap you can never replace my Alice. No with me, not with Carlisle and Esme, or Rose and Emmett. Not even your precious Eddy. You took something from all of us that we can NEVER get back."

"I never wanted to try to replace her, I just wanted to try to help. I loved her too Jazz"

As soon as the words came out of my mouth I knew I had made a huge mistake. Jasper's eyes darkened to the onyx color they were when the Cullens got thirsty, but right now he wasn't thirsty, he was angry.

"Do. Not. Say. That." He seethed. So quickly that I barely noticed it happened Jasper brought back his arm and practically clothes lined my torso and slammed me into the giant tree. Things started to fade out whenever I heard a voice, somewhat soft but angry at the same time. "Jasper what have you done! Bella! Bella it's alright, you're going to be alright" And with a slight pain in my neck and the sudden burn of the fire coursing through my veins I knew exactly what was happening.


End file.
